1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock coupling between two mechanical components. The present invention finds advantageous application in the coupling of mechanical components of an internal combustion engine, to which explicit reference will be made in the following description without for this loosing in generality.
2. Description of Related Art
In an internal combustion engine it is frequent the need to reciprocally couple two mechanical components by means of a lock coupling, i.e. by means of a coupling which allows a relative movement between the two mechanical components themselves (normally a reciprocal rotation about an axis of rotation) and prevents at the same time a distancing of the two components (i.e. a displacement along the axis of rotation).
Currently, a lock coupling between two mechanical components is carried out by using external coupling members (e.g. screws, bolts, Seeger rings, cotters etc.); however, using an external coupling member is not cost-effective because it implies costs linked to the purchase of the coupling member and costs linked to the assembly of the coupling member.